Un avenir incertain
by caliramance
Summary: Ellay est une fille qui n'a pas une vie des plus extraordinaires ou même facile. Mais apprendre que l'on est un Demi-Dieu n'est pas une bonne surprise, ni les cauchemars qui vont avec ou encore les quêtes. Malgré les rencontres, son avenir s'annonce sombre et rempli d'embûches. L'univers est celui que Rick Riordan a créé.
1. Prologue

C'était un jour de pluie, un jour sombre où les gens se cachent derrière des parapluies. Un jour où les larmes peuvent se mêler à cette eau tombée du ciel. Elle rentrait de l'école, il était aux alentours de 17h et elle n'était alors qu'en sixième. Elle n'avait que 11 ans et pourtant elle avait le droit de rentrer chez elle à pieds. De toute façon il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait, pas même une famille d'accueil. Résidant dans un foyer pour jeunes, elle grandissait seule ou tout du moins sans adultes. Car dans cet endroit elle n'était jamais seule. Il y avait bien d'autres enfants dans le même cas. Alors à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, elle allait se mettre sur la jetée et observait la mer déchaînée. C'était apaisant tout comme lorsque le vent fouettait son visage avec violence. Pour elle ce n'était que caresses et réconfort. Tout comme ce jour où sortant de nulle part, un cheval ailé se posa sur la plage. Il était blanc tacheté de noir. Écarquillant les yeux, elle pensait rêver toute éveillée. Ce serait normal, ce genre d'animal n'existait que dans les légendes qu'elle adorait lire et relire. Ne bougeant pas, de peur que tout cela disparaisse en un claquement de doigts, elle passa de longues minutes à l'admirer. Il était splendide. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau à chacun de ses pas, ses ailes faites de plumes semblaient puissantes et douces à la fois. Et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sut sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle ne rêvait pas. En quelques secondes il s'envola et la laissa de nouveau seule mais pleine d'espoir et de joie. Ce monde n'était pas si horrible qu'elle le pensait. Sans doute pour cela qu'elle se redressa et commença à retourner au foyer. Elle aurait pu le faire si jamais elle n'avait pas croisé cet être étrange. Au départ il ne ressemblait qu'à un homme de haute stature. Plutôt massif, il avait malgré tout une tenue bizarre. Des tâches se trouvaient sur sa chemise et son pantalon était déchiré ici et là. De plus il n'avait pas de chaussures. Sauf qu'elle se concentra surtout sur son visage. Ce fut complexe comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait mais elle y parvint. Quelle surprise lorsqu'au lieu d'apercevoir deux yeux obscurs, elle n'en vit qu'un. Et ce qu'elle put lire à l'intérieur la terrorisa.

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle détala dans les ruelles. Lâchant son sac à dos, le perdant ou alors on le lui avait peut-être arraché, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Courant à en perdre haleine, elle retourna jusqu'à la jetée en espérant le trouver mais il était parti depuis longtemps déjà. Seule face à ce monstre, elle comprit qu'il désirait la tuer, la manger peut-être. Le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration courte, son cerveau se mit en marche d'une façon inhabituelle. Plutôt hyperactive, cette fois-là ce fut bénéfique. Esquivant une première attaque, elle récupéra du sable et le lança dans le seul œil de cet être avant de filer entre ses jambes. Petite mais agile, elle parvenait enfin à s'en aller. Elle aurait pu le faire s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapé par sa chevelure de feu. Gémissant de douleur, elle se retrouva bloquée et ne sachant que faire. Terrorisée, son cerveau continuait malgré elle de fonctionner à toute allure. Il cherchait une porte de sortie. Tirant de toutes ses forces pour tenter de le faire lâcher, elle l'entendait grogner et psalmodier des insultes en grec et qu'elle comprenait à merveilles. Usant de tout ce qui lui restait en courage et en force, elle parvint à s'extraire de sa poigne en lui mordant le poignet. Et enfin elle put se remettre à courir de nouveau le long de la jetée, de la plage pour trouver un abri, une cachette, quoique ce soit pouvant lui permettre de se calmer. Ses jambes la portaient toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule la tête la première dans le sable. L'eau vint caresser le bout de ses doigts. Respirant fortement, elle se mit sur le dos et n'eut même pas la force de retirer le sable de son visage. La pluie tombait toujours, elle était trempée, essoufflée comme jamais. Se demandant encore qui était cet être bien qu'elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans un livre sur l'antiquité. Après le cheval ailé, un homme ne possédant qu'un œil, c'était fou, impossible mais elle croyait à tout ça. Ce n'était pas de simples coïncidences, c'était impossible.


	2. Chapter 1 : Y a mieux comme vie

Cette ou plutôt ces deux rencontres l'avaient complètement bouleversé. Ne sachant plus que faire, elle rentra tout de même jusqu'à son foyer. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester dans cette ville. Dans toutes les rues, elle avait vu des choses qui auparavant n'étaient pas visibles. C'était angoissant mais il lui fallait certaines affaires avant de partir Dieu sait où. Sans passer par l'entrée principale, elle se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre. Fouillant rapidement, elle prit son sac à dos et entreprit de le remplir avec le strict nécessaire. Quelques vêtements de rechange, des affaires chaudes, ainsi qu'une peluche qu'elle avait depuis sa plus tendre enfance : un lapin. Ellay ne put faire autrement que de se dépêcher surtout lorsque la directrice du Centre se fit entendre. Regardant discrètement par la porte entrouverte, elle hoqueta de terreur et d'horreur. Depuis quand cette femme avait cet aspect? Pourquoi tout cela arrivait-il maintenant?

Elle n'avait aucune réponse mais il fallait partir au plus vite et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Courant jusqu'aux cuisines, elle récupéra quelques denrées avant de faire retentir l'alarme incendie. Ce n'était pas une première mais cette fois c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Fuyant par la porte arrière, elle regarda une dernière fois ce qui avait constitué durant une partie de sa vie, son foyer, sa maison, sa famille. Les larmes aux yeux, elle mit sa capuche et commença à s'éloigner du seul endroit où elle avait vécu tout au long de son existence. Marchant, se cachant, luttant pour ne pas être vue par certaines "choses", elle parvint jusqu'à la limite de la ville. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait trouver en dehors? C'était si effrayant et grisant à la fois. Le premier pas fut le plus complexe. Réfléchissant aussi rapidement que possible, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle reprit sa route. Si jeune et soudainement seule. Sa vie venait de prendre un tournant surprenant et inquiétant à la fois. Se posant des milliers de questions, elle n'avait aucune réponse ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer et de trouver des endroits où dormir et manger. Mais toutes les choses ont une fin, et il en allait de même pour les maigres denrées qu'elle avait récupéré au foyer. Les jours avaient mis fin à ses réserves et sans eau, ni nourriture, elle allait avoir du mal à vivre. Mais de toute façon elle ne savait même pas où se rendre. Une gamine de son âge ne pourrait pas travailler, si jamais elle demandait de l'aide elle finirait par retourner dans ce foyer et là-bas elle reverrait la directrice. Mais qui était-elle? Son aspect était si terrifiant, autant que celui de l'homme à l'unique œil. Pleurant de temps à autre, surtout la nuit, et serrant son lapin tout contre elle, elle se mit à demander de l'aide. Jour après jour, elle quémandait un soutien quelconque mais rien. Comment avait-elle pu croire que quelqu'un viendrait à sa rencontre pour la sauver? Elle était seule, elle l'avait toujours été. Sa mère ne la désirait pas, et son père était porté disparu depuis sa naissance, voir même la grossesse de sa charmante génitrice.

Serrant les dents, elle se calma petit à petit et inspira un bon coup avant de se mettre en boule sous sa couverture. Son lapin tout contre elle, elle ferma les yeux et espéra une énième fois que quelque chose de positif arrive enfin. Mais c'était sans doute sans espoir, ce fut la dernière pensée qu'elle eut avant de s'endormir, épuisée et affamée.

Le soucis étant que lorsque l'on a un syndrome d'hyperactivité, que l'on comprend le grec ancien et qu'on le lit bien mieux que sa propre langue maternelle, qu'en plus les gens ne semblent pas être ce qu'ils montrent, et bien il y a une forte chance que l'on soit un demi-dieu. Sauf que tout ça, Ellay ne le savait pas. On ne lui avait jamais expliqué qu'au bout d'un moment, la brume ne ferait plus effet, que des gens tenteraient de la dévorer ou tout simplement de la tuer. Non elle ne savait rien de tout ça. Par contre elle avait très vite compris qu'elle devrait survivre. C'était déjà le cas mais à son réveil, la faim n'avait pas disparu ni même la soif. Fatiguée, elle parvint malgré tout à se redresser. Cela faisait déjà des jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé, et qu'elle buvait très peu. Son corps commençait à en ressentir les effets. Mais par chance, son chemin l'avait conduit près d'une ville. Une de ses bourgades où les gens jettent tout et n'importe quoi, ou la consommation est telle qu'elle trouverait sans doute de quoi manger en fouillant bien dans les poubelles. Cela pouvait paraître horrible mais elle devait survivre. La jeune demoiselle n'avait pas le choix et son instinct de survie était puissant. Heureusement il y avait des restes ainsi que des fontaines d'eau potable ici et là. Elle put même profiter de bains publics, certes ils étaient anciens mais elle put se nettoyer un minimum et même se changer. Enlever la crasse de son visage, elle se regarda dans un miroir brisé. Sa chevelure autrefois rousse et ondulée semblait plus sombre et totalement emmêlée. Son regard vert était toujours aussi vif. Et étant donné qu'elle avait enlevé la crasse de son visage, on remarquait de nouveau ses tâches de rousseurs sur sa peau laiteuse. Cela lui fit un bien fou bien que ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Elle se sentait encore faible mais plus fraîche. Mine de rien cette ville tombait à pic. Cependant cela menait également aux ennuis. En effet qui disait ville, disait monstre de toute sorte. Elle avait pu s'en rendre compte dans la ville précédente. D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps errait-elle ici et là sans rien trouver à part des monstres, des gens voulant l'écarteler, et pas un seul être désirant l'aider? Au moins plusieurs mois, mais elle ne comptait plus.

Discrète au possible, elle tentait de se faire aussi petite qu'une souris mais son odeur attirait les monstres comme des mouches. Chose dont elle ne se doutait pas car elle n'avait rencontré et parlé à personne depuis des semaines. Et en ces temps de guerre, les demi-dieux semblaient être des mets de choix. Passant le plus souvent dans l'ombre mais pas forcément dans les ruelles les plus obscures, son regard croisa celui d'une femme hideuse. C'était bel et bien un monstre, cela se voyait. La brume ne parvenait pas à la cacher au regard de Ellay. Retenant son souffle le temps d'un battement de cœur, elle se retourna et ne demanda pas son reste. Courant à toute allure, autant que ses forces pouvaient le faire, elle déambula dans les rues diverses et variées de cette énorme ville. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute un torse. Qui était-ce? Son cœur manqua de nouveau un battement et rapidement elle leva la tête. Rapide et vive, elle pourrait sans doute remercier plus tard ses gènes. Dans tous les cas elle était prête à en découdre. Sauf, que cette fois-là, la chance avait peut-être tournée. Elle était face à un adolescent plus âgé qu'elle. Ce n'était pas un monstre. Pour une fois dans sa vie il ne s'agissait pas d'un monstre! Toutefois il fallait faire vite car la femme la poursuivant n'allait pas tarder à la rattraper. Ils étaient doués pour la retrouver et ce n'importe où. Affolée, son sang de demi-dieu l'aida à retrouver ses esprits rapidement. Elle allait reprendre sa route mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha. Prenant son poignet, il était déjà trop tard. La chimère était déjà là.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Quelle galère

N'ayant rien pour se défendre à part le morceau de bois qu'elle avait récupéré pour s'aider à marcher ou pour mettre à terre un ennemi, ce n'était que le dixième qu'elle allait utiliser face à un monstre qui ne semblait pas vouloir périr. Le jeune homme par contre, finit par la lâcher et put ainsi sortir une lame. Cela fit reculer d'un pas le monstre à l'allure de femme. Étrangement cela donna envie à Ellay d'en découdre une bonne fois pour toute. Pourtant ses jambes tremblaient toujours autant. L'adolescent se mit devant elle, prêt à mettre fin à cette course poursuite. Ne pouvant plus vraiment bouger, ou tout du moins tenir debout tant son cœur battait fort et sa respiration était courte, Ellay ne fit qu'observer la scène. Tout se passa si vite qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment un garçon, certes plus âgé qu'elle, pouvait attaquer un monstre? Et d'où tenait-il une épée? Avec une telle arme, elle aussi pourrait se battre pourtant elle n'avait pas cette même assurance. Le combat dura quelques minutes, peut-être plus. Elle n'aurait pas pu le dire mais subjuguée par les gestes et l'aisance du brun, elle resta pantoise lorsque le monstre devint un petit tas de poussière dorée. Pourtant elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il lui prit la main et l'entraina ailleurs. Le suivant sans un mot, des questions se bousculant de nouveau dans sa tête, elle finit tout de même par se demander si c'était une bonne idée de l'accompagner. Elle ne savait rien de lui et si cette brume cachait encore des choses? S'il était puissant et un monstre de plus? Voilà pourquoi elle tenta de le faire lâcher mais il l'en empêcha et la conduisit dans un immeuble délabré et inhabité ou presque. Il devait bien avoir quelques rats dans cet endroit, voir des sans-abris. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait. Essoufflée et pantoise, elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur. La nourriture qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer n'était pas suffisante pour la remettre d'aplomb. Alors quand le jeune homme lui tendit une barre de chocolat, c'était comme s'il lui offrait le Saint Graal sur un plateau d'argent. Dévorant le présent, elle le regardait toujours et tentait de savoir quoi penser de ce gars.

"**À ****quoi pensais-tu franchement? Tu devrais rester au camp vu ton ****â****ge m****ê****me si la situation n****'****est pas mieux****…"**

Le camp? Il la prenait pour qui? Il devait sans doute se tromper de personne mais elle ne le coupa pas dans son monologue, bien trop occupée à dévorer la sucrerie. C'était délicieux. Et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux étrangement. Léchant ses doigts pour récupérer tout le chocolat disponible, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de lui répondre.

"**Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Comment tu as eu cette ****é****p****é****e?! Et puis qui es-tu?****"**

C'était le premier humain avec qui elle parlait depuis des mois. Sans doute un peu plus sauvage vu tout ce qui lui arrivait, elle fonctionnait à l'instinct et elle sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Pourtant elle restait vigilante jusqu'à un certain point. Après tout elle avait tout de même manger avec grand appétit la barre au chocolat qu'il lui avait offert. Et en voyant son regard surpris voir même suspicieux, elle se demanda subitement si elle ne venait pas de faire une boulette.

"**Qui est ton parent divin?****"**

C'était de mieux en mieux. Un parent divin? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Ses parents l'avaient abandonné. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait sur eux. Ils ne la voulaient pas et aujourd'hui elle était attaqué par des monstres et risquait sa vie à chaque recoin. Et voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui demandait le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Ainsi donc elle n'avait pas été reconnu et elle ne connaissait rien. Comment avait-elle pu survivre sans rien connaître? Il se souvint alors de ce qu'on avait pu raconter sur certains sang-mêlé du camp. Elle était de la même veine enfin pour l'instant.

"**Je m****'****appelle Caleb. Et toi?****"**

Tout en se présentant il se demandait qu'elle serait la meilleure manière de tout lui expliquer. Le problème étant qu'ils étaient une magnifique source de nourriture et que la demoiselle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il fallait donc rentrer et pour ça rien de mieux qu'un pégase ou deux. Le jeune homme siffla et ainsi un pégase gris cendré amorça une descente jusqu'à eux. L'animal remarqua qu'ils étaient deux et sembla hennir de façon à leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas possible. Sans doute pour cette raison que quelques minutes plus tard, et pendant que Ellay s'extasiait devant le premier pégase répondant au nom de Star, un nouveau cheval ailé parvint jusqu'à eux. Ce dernier était le magnifique animal que Ellay avait pu voir sur la plage. Sans réfléchir elle se jeta à son cou et ne voulut plus le lâcher.

"**Eh! Il faut qu****'****on parte, tu lui donneras des c****â****lins plus tard et tu ne m****'****as toujours pas r****é****pondu.****"**

Elle regarda Caleb d'un œil noir puis grimpa sur le cheval ailé comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne rechigna pas.

"**Ellay****… ****Et o****ù ****m****'****emm****è****nes-tu?****"**

Enfin il avait réussi à avoir une réponse de sa part. Ce n'était pas du luxe et il pourrait remercier Night plus tard, en gros le second pégase. Grimpant à son tour sur Star, ils commencèrent à s'envoler au plus grand plaisir des deux chevaux mais également de la jeune fille.

"**Nous rentrons au camp. Il faut te mettre ****à ****l****'****abri et que tu en saches plus sur qui tu es vraiment.****"**

Qui elle était? Elle le savait, Ellay une fille sans famille avec un avenir assez sombre pour l'instant. Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait plus que ça. Cette histoire de parents divins, de monstres et surtout le fait que les chevaux ailés existent, la rendait quelque peu curieuse. Dans un sens elle avait hâte d'en savoir davantage mais tant qu'elle pouvait voler grâce à eux, elle s'en fichait un peu.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Quel est ce délire?

_Bonjour tout le monde. Je remercie les personnes lisant cette histoire qui existe suite __à __une envie, un d__é__clic, des r__ê__ves. C__'__est tr__è__s aimable __à __vous. Et je vous souhaite __à __toutes et __à __tous une bonne et heureuse ann__é__e 2015 ! Meilleurs v__œ__ux! _

Le trajet avait été fantastique. Le ciel leur appartenait. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter et elle put enfin se libérer de toute la tension qu'elle gardait en elle depuis des mois. S'accrochant au cheval ailé, elle plongea son visage contre sa crinière avant de laisser les larmes couler. C'était plus fort qu'elle. D'ailleurs Night la laissa faire, quand bien même sa crinière se trempait au fur et à mesure des larmes qu'elle versait. Cela dura de longues minutes elle ne compta pas, tout comme le nombre de jours durant lesquels elle s'était trouvée seule. À présent il y avait Caleb, Star et Night. Et lorsqu'elle redressa son visage, elle put voir un camp bien particulier. Il semblait prêt pour la guerre mais surtout il était rempli de jeunes tout comme elle. Certains étaient plus âgés, d'autres pas vraiment humains mais ils étaient là. Au loin elle put voir des bungalows, un lac, de quoi s'entraîner et tant de choses encore. C'était immense. Se posant grâce à Night, elle le remercia une dernière fois tout en lui promettant une sucrerie plus tard, elle fit de même pour Star. Mais rapidement Caleb lui demanda de la suivre. Son regard se posa sur tout ce qui était à portée d'elle. Il y avait tellement de choses, tellement de détails qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. D'ailleurs il lui prit la main histoire qu'elle ne se blesse pas en marchant Dieu sait où. Et lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à d'autres jeunes, soudainement elle aurait préféré rester seule. Il y avait trop de personnes d'un coup et ils l'observaient, la jaugeaient pour savoir quoi faire d'elle. Ellay connaissait ce genre de regard. Des gens avaient tenté de l'adopter mais son comportement les avait vite repoussé. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute si elle était aussi hyperactive et que de temps à autre il arrivait des choses étranges.

Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle dansait d'un pied à l'autre tout en se demandant quoi faire ou quoi dire. Ils étaient plus âgés qu'elle et Caleb leur expliquait ce qu'ils venaient de vivre mais ce n'était qu'une toute petite part de son histoire. Raison pour laquelle ils commencèrent à lui poser des questions mais c'était trop brusque. Au lieu de s'ouvrir et de tout leur raconter, car elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle se referma sur elle-même comme une huître. Chose dont son sauveur se rendit compte. Il les coupa assez sèchement et s'approcha d'elle de nouveau.

"**Nous sommes au camp des sangs-m****ê****l****é****s. Tout comme toi des monstres aimeraient bien nous d****é****vorer ou nous tuer. Si nous sommes ici c****'****est parce que nous ne sommes pas vraiment humains. Tout comme toi, nous sommes hyperactifs, nous sommes ****é****galement dyslexiques, nous comprenons et lisons le grec ancien, et j****'****en passe. Tu me suis jusque-l****à****?****'**

Elle ne fit qu'un signe de tête mais tout ça lui était étrangement familier. Depuis son enfance elle n'arrivait pas à tenir sur place. Il fallait qu'elle bouge et ce tout le temps. Les ennuis semblaient scotcher à ses chaussures et tant de choses encore qu'il venait de lui décrire comme si tout était banal. Et ça l'était plus ou moins dans ce camp bien qu'elle ne le savait pas encore.

"**Tr****è****s bien. Nous sommes des demi-dieux, l****'****un de nos parents est divin et grec. Tu connais la mythologie?****"**

Il la prenait pour une idiote? Qui pourrait croire un truc pareil, franchement. Bon, effectivement un cyclope avait tenté de la tuer, et bien d'autres monstres depuis sa rencontre avec Night, mais c'était vraiment trop bizarre. Elle, la fille d'un Dieu? Et puis quoi encore…. Caleb se doutait bien qu'elle aurait du mal à comprendre tout ça, et en ce moment il était complexe de demander de l'aide aux Dieux. La guerre contre Gaïa faisait rage, les romains approchaient et voulaient les exterminer tandis qu'un groupe de héros pour le moins connu et reconnu tentait de tous les sauver comme d'habitude. Et le petit bonus étant que les Dieux ne reconnaissaient plus leurs enfants. Ils étaient bien trop troublés par leur aspect grec et leur aspect romain. Mais alors qui était Ellay?

"**Par exemple je suis un fils de N****é****m****é****sis, la d****é****esse de la vengeance entre autre. Elle m****'****a reconnu il y a trois ans. J****'****ai eu cette chance.****"**

Mais bien sur, et il continuait sur cette voie ce qui ne faisait que la rendre encore plus suspicieuse. Pourtant quelque chose en elle lui susurrait qu'il avait raison, que tout cela était vrai, et que son père était un Dieu grec. Tout en continuant de se mordiller la lèvre, elle tentait de se détendre, chose complexe quand plusieurs paires d'yeux vous fixent.

"**Et eux? Qui sont-ils? Parce qu****'****ils veulent savoir qui je suis mais je ne sais rien sur eux!****"**

Son côté un peu sauvage reprenait le dessus et si elle avait été un chat, sans doute aurait-elle feulé tout en faisant le gros dos. Les inconnus se regardèrent et il était temps que chacun se présente. De toute façon il faudrait rapidement régler la question et s'ils n'avaient aucune réponse, elle finirait dans le bungalow des Hermès.

"**Il y a tout d****'****abord Cynthia, c****'****est une fille d****'****Aphrodite.****"**

Il lui montra du doigt une jeune fille de 15 ans à la chevelure d'or et aux yeux océan. Effectivement elle était magnifique mais simple également. Ce n'était pas une beauté artificielle. Tout en elle était naturel et ce n'en était que plus majestueux et splendide.

"**Puis Will, un fils d****'****Herm****è****s.****"**

Il s'agissait cette fois d'un garçon de 17 ans aux yeux gris et à la chevelure châtain. Il semblait farceur, un vrai visage de lutin et Ellay s'éloigna de lui comme si elle craignait qu'il lui vole quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs il s'en rendit compte et lui offrit un sourire taquin et malicieux.

"**Voici D****é****borah mais tout le monde l****'****appelle Deb****'****, c****'****est une fille d****'****H****é****pha****ï****stos.****"**

Sans doute que cela devait expliquer la trace de suie sur sa joue et la ceinture pleine d'outils à sa taille. Si on faisait fit de tout ça, on pouvait remarquer une chevelure noire et des yeux tout aussi obscurs. Il y avait des traces de blessures sur ses doigts, sans doute dues à ses expériences en cours.

"**À ****sa droite, Alex. C****'****est un fils d****'****Ath****é****na. La fille ****à ****ses c****ô****t****é****s est sa jumelle Lys qui est une chasseresse. Elle a choisi de jurer all****é****geance ****à ****Art****é****mis.****"**

Elle put ainsi observer un jeune homme de 18 ans aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux noisettes au côté d'une jeune femme ayant sans doute le même âge mais dont l'apparence paraissait plus juvénile. Dans tous les cas, ils avaient ce même regard. On pouvait y lire l'intelligence, le savoir et tant de choses encore. C'était impressionnant.

"**Lys est une messag****è****re du clan des chasseresses. Elle est notre lien avec elles. Voil****à ****je t****'****ai pr****é****sent****é ****tous les gens pr****é****sents mais dans le camp il y a des fils de pratiquement tous les dieux ****à ****part d****'****H****é****ra par exemple. Elle est la d****é****esse du mariage et reste fid****è****le ****à ****Zeus son ****é****poux.****"**

Ellay fit une petite moue en repensant à tout ce que Zeus avait eu comme conquêtes de son côté mais elle se retint de le dire. Si jamais il y avait des enfants des Dieux, cela voulait dire qu'ils existaient et être tuée par la foudre n'était pas dans ses plans.

"**Et maintenant? Je veux dire vous vous ****ê****tes tous plus ou moins pr****é****sent****é****s, je suis peut-****ê****tre comme vous mais mon p****è****re n****'****est pas venu me reconna****î****tre. Alors je fais quoi? Vous allez me mettre dehors?****"**

Caleb lui offrit un sourire. Heureusement qu'il était patient. C'était fort pratique mais ce ne fut pas lui qui lui donna une réponse mais Lys. Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse envers elle.

"**Tu vas vivre ici en s****é****curit****é****. Nous t****'****expliquerons tout en d****é****tails plus tard. Pour l****'****instant reposes-toi, hydrates-toi etc****… ****Nous te verrons au repas ce soir. Nous te pr****é****senterons aux autres ainsi qu****'****aux Dieux m****ê****me si pour l****'****instant ils ne nous ****é****coutent pas vraiment.****"**

Et sur ces mots, le petit groupe s'éloigna, laissant Ellay en compagnie de Caleb. C'était perturbant et en même temps ils ne lui avaient rien raconté de plus! Frustrant au possible, voilà ce que c'était. Du coup c'est en silence et renfrognée, qu'elle suivit Caleb jusqu'au bungalow des Hermès pour se reposer. Elle le fit certes mais pas là-bas. Préférant largement la compagnie des Pégase à celles des autres membres du camp. En tout cas son entrée dans le monde des demi dieux n'était pas terrible à son goût.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Un échange particulier

_Bonjour,_

_voici la suite! J__'__esp__è__re que __ç__a vous plaira. Pour l__'__instant ce sont surtout des explications sur Ellay et le reste du petit groupe. Mais la prochaine fois, l__'__histoire prend un nouveau tournant! ___

_Bonne journ__é__e!_

Les heures passaient. Elle était toujours au côté des Pégases et surtout dans leur box. C'était un endroit plus rassurant et reposant que les bungalows. Au final, venir ici n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Certes elle était entourée, ce n'était pas des monstres désirant la tuer, mais il y en avait beaucoup trop pour un début. Même au foyer ils n'étaient pas si nombreux. Fermant les yeux, elle avait réussi à s'endormir tandis que Night s'était mis à ses côtés comme pour veiller sur elle. Ce fut dans cet endroit que Caleb vint la trouver. Il avait fait le tour des bungalows une bonne dizaine de fois et sincèrement il était excédé. Heureusement il parvint à lui remettre la main dessus en repensant à sa réaction avec les chevaux ailés. Au final il aurait du venir ici en premier. La voyant dormir à poings fermés, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de la réveiller. Mais il était temps d'aller au repas. Il rentra donc dans le box et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Posant sa main sur elle, il la secoua légèrement mais elle se réveilla brusquement, lui donnant un coup de poing dans le nez.

"**Aoutch!****"**

Elle le regarda encore endormie et confuse. Sur le coup elle ne s'était pas souvenue qu'elle était dans ce foutu camp, la demoiselle pensait être de nouveau dans les rues d'une énième ville. Se redressant elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire ou quoi dire étant donné qu'il saignait du nez.

"**Euh****…****.****"**

"**Pardon, c****'****est ce que tu voulais dire non?****"**

"**Oui oui! Pardon! Bien sur.. Pardon****…"**

Elle fit une petite grimace et se leva, fouillant dans ses poches, elle trouva un paquet de mouchoirs en papier et lui en tendit un bien qu'il avait un aspect pour le moins suspect. Cependant il le prit et se redressa à son tour.

"**Nous allons manger. Tu vas prendre ce que tu d****é****sires, et tu iras faire une offrande aux Dieux dans le feu du foyer. Ok? Tu peux l****'****offrir ****à ****qui tu le d****é****sires bien sur.****"**

Elle acquiesça et le suivit sans faire d'histoires. L'avoir fait saigner du nez était déjà amplement suffisant. Toutefois, à qui allait-elle donner son offrande? Elle ne savait pas qui était son parent divin. Laissant ça de côté, elle remarqua certains regards posés sur elle lorsqu'elle arriva jusqu'aux victuailles. S'asseyant en silence, elle fit comme si de rien était et put agir comme Caleb le lui avait conseillé. Au final elle donna une partie de sa nourriture au foyer et remercia les Dieux pour les victuailles. À part ça elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur dire merci pour sa survie. Elle s'était débrouillée seule depuis le début. Certes elle était tombée sur un gars du camp mais c'était un pur hasard, non? Bref. Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et retourna directement vers les box. Jamais elle ne dormirait dans ce foutu bungalow. Assise contre l'un des box, ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle se mordillait les lèvres tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait devenir ici. Disons qu'elle aurait pu le faire si elle n'avait pas fui avant qu'ils ne puissent venir lui parler. De toute façon elle ne voulait pas leur parler, pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt et elle avait bien trop de choses en tête que de leur taper la causette et leur dire qui elle était ou autre. Toutefois une personne vint la trouver.

"**Ellay?****"**

Il s'agissait de Lys, la chasseresse. La jeune fille put reconnaître sa voix mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant à part les Pégases qui quémandèrent des caresses. Ils furent comblés car elle s'approcha et leur offrit ce qu'ils désiraient tout en s'approchant du box de Night. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, restant au côté de la rouquine. Il la protégeait sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé mais elle le remercia d'une caresse tendre et douce sur son pelage.

"**Je sais que tu es ici. Caleb me l****'****a dit durant le repas. Tu sembles ****à ****ton aise**** dans cet endroit****.****"**

Ellay soupira mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Il aurait du tenir sa langue! Au final elle ne s'en voulait plus trop de lui avoir donné un coup dans le nez. De plus elle ne prit pas la peine de parler. N'en ayant pas envie, elle ne ferait aucun effort.

"**Hum.. Et bien je vais parler pour deux. ****Ç****a ne me d****é****range pas. J****'****imagine que de venir ici quand on ne sait rien sur ce qui se passe vraiment, doit ****ê****tre perturbant au possible. La premi****è****re fois que j****'****ai appris que nous ****é****tions des enfants de Dieux grecs, j****'****ai cru que j****'****allais leur rire au nez. Notre p****è****re est un neurochirurgien, il avait rencontr****é ****une femme pleine de gr****â****ce et surtout intelligente au possible. Il en ****é****tait tomb****é é****perdument amoureux et ne pouvait plus se passer des longues conversations qu****'****il avait avec elle. Pourtant un beau jour, elle ne donna plus aucune nouvelle ****à ****part celle de nous d****é****poser mon fr****è****re et moi sur le pas de sa porte. ****Ê****tre un enfant d****'****Ath****é****na n****'****est pas toujours facile ****à ****vivre. Surtout quand on l****'****apprend.****"**

La jeune rousse s'intéressa quelque peu à ses propos. Ce n'était pas similaire à son histoire mais elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait pu lire sur la mythologie grecque, ça la passionnait après tout. Maintenant elle se doutait un peu du pourquoi du comment. Dans tous les cas, elle savait que Athéna était une déesse restée vierge. Du coup elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir comment ils étaient venus au monde, et si c'était de la même façon que la Déesse Athéna, c'était encore pire. Du coup elle resta un peu plus longtemps silencieuse. Elle n'était plus à ça près.

"**Nous avons grandi au c****ô****t****é ****de notre p****è****re m****ê****me s****'****il n****'é****tait pas tr****è****s pr****é****sent et un jour, un satyre est venu nous chercher pour nous conduire ici. Ainsi donc nous ****é****tions des sangs-m****ê****l****é****s. Ce fut dur ****à ****croire mais ici tout le monde semblait un peu hyperactif sur les bords et tant de choses encore dont nous nous ****é****tions rendus compte en grandissant. De mon c****ô****t****é ****j****'****ai d****é****cid****é ****de devenir une chasseresse pour des raisons personnelles. Tout ****ç****a pour te dire que je comprendrais si tu ne te sens pas vraiment ****à ****ta place pour ce premier jour. Mais j****'****aimerai que tu m****'****en dises plus sur toi. Est-ce trop te demander?****"**

C'était bien beau de lui raconter toute son histoire mais franchement Ellay n'était pas d'humeur à parler plus que ça et surtout d'elle. Pourquoi ce soir? Pourquoi aujourd'hui et pas demain ou dans un mois? Ce serait pareil de toute façon. Ils en reviendraient au même. Mais Lys avait fait l'effort de venir lui parler, de lui demander si elle voulait bien parler en sa compagnie et puis elle se sentait bien avec elle.

"**Mouais****… ****Je pourrais****… ****Tu n****'****as qu****'à ****venir dans le box de Night.****"**

Lys eut un léger sourire et d'un saut agile elle se retrouva dans l'enclos de l'animal qu'elle salua avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, face à Ellay. Cette dernière resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes puis commença à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, tout en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents, qu'au foyer la fameuse directrice n'était pas si humaine que ça, etc etc… Cela dura plusieurs heures car Lys lui posait des questions, s'intéressant à la demoiselle qui choisissait d'y répondre totalement ou non. Cependant au bout d'un moment Ellay coupa court à la conversation prétextant qu'elle était bien trop fatiguée. La raison véritable étant que de ressasser tout cela la troublait au possible et qu'elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. C'était bien trop dur pour elle. Mais Lys ne demanda pas davantage et la laissa en compagnie de Night. Lui offrant une couverture, elle déposa un baiser sur la chevelure de la jeune fille et la laissa après lui avoir demandé si elle voulait qu'elle reste à ses côtés. Ce à quoi la rouquine lui répondit que non. La chasseresse n'insista pas et la laissa en paix. Plusieurs minutes plus tard Ellay éclata en sanglots tout contre le pelage de Night. Et lorsqu'elle fut fatiguée d'avoir trop pleuré, d'avoir usé de ses forces, elle s'endormit pour de bon. Mais comme bon nombre de demi-dieux, ce ne fut pas une nuit sans rêves ni cauchemars.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Qui es-tu?

_Bonjour,_

___Et voil__à __on en apprend un peu plus. Et voici un nouveau personnage qui a son importance si on peut dire __ç__a ainsi. J__'__esp__è__re que ce chapitre vous plaira.___

_Bonne journ__é__e! _

Des voix, des hurlements ainsi que du sang. Voilà un petit résumé du cauchemar de la jeune fille. Se débattant dans son sommeil, même Night dû se décaler pour ne pas prendre un coup. Et c'est en sueur et en sursaut qu'Ellay se réveilla. Pas un bruit autour d'elle à part peut-être la respiration des chevaux mais elle n'entendait rien à part les battements sourds de son cœur. Effrayée, tremblante, elle se remémora où elle se trouvait et se mit tout contre Night tout en s'excusant de l'avoir surpris et peut-être fait peur. Tremblant encore un peu, elle s'enroula dans la couverture que Lys lui avait aimablement donné mais elle ne put se rendormir. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Depuis quand ses rêves semblaient si réels? Ce n'était plus possible, sa vie devenait un cauchemar perpétuel depuis ce jour de pluie. Heureusement que Night était là. Sa respiration calme l'apaisa. Lui faisant un petit sourire, elle aurait tant aimé que tout ce qu'elle vivait depuis quelques temps ne soit qu'un cauchemar de plus dans sa vie. Malheureusement non car elle se trouvait bel et bien dans un box des Pégases. Fouillant dans son sac, elle sortit son lapin et le présenta à son seul ami du moment : Night. Certes les autres avaient été gentils mais elle était beaucoup plus méfiante envers les humains ou tout du moins les Hommes au sens général du terme.

"**C****'****est une peluche que j****'****ai depuis mon enfance. Les gens du foyer m****'****ont racont****é ****que je l****'****avais depuis le jour de ma naissance. M****ê****me si mes parents ne me voulaient pas, j****'****ai quand m****ê****me eu un pr****é****sent.****"**

C'était un souvenir réconfortant bien que la suite ne l'était pas, bien qu'elle n'en parla pas à Night. Restant silencieuse, il faisait encore nuit. Depuis quand dormait-elle? Ellay n'en avait aucune idée mais elle se leva après avoir donné une sucrerie à son ami. Marchant, l'air était frais mais elle avait laissé la couverture ainsi que certaines affaires dans le box du cheval ailé. Cependant du camp, il était possible d'observer le ciel comme jamais. Il n'y avait pas de lumières artificielles. Seule la lune accompagnée des étoiles illuminaient ses pas. C'était fantastique. Mais lorsque le vent souffla à travers les arbres elle crut entendre une des voix de son rêve et subitement cet instant magique devint terrifiant. Marchant plus vite, elle s'approcha du lac. Ici tout était de nouveau calme et apaisant. Regardant tout autour d'elle, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait peur du noir. Se fustigeant d'idiote, elle retira ses chaussures et mit ses pieds dans l'eau histoire de barboter un peu. Cela la détendait. Et le temps passa sans qu'elle ne puisse se rendormir de nouveau. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête et le cauchemar semblait passer en boucle dans son esprit. Sans doute pour ça qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un approchait. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta et émit un léger cri qu'elle ravala tout aussi vite.

"**Tout va bien, ce n****'****est que moi.****"**

Le cœur battant de nouveau fortement, elle fut tout de même rassurée que ce ne soit que Caleb et non pas les ombres de son cauchemar. Le jeune homme sentit la fraîcheur sur les vêtements de la jeune fille, fronçant les sourcils il se demandait bien depuis quand elle pouvait se trouver ici.

"**Ellay****… ****Depuis quand es-tu ici?****"**

"**Je ne sais pas****…****. Il faisait encore nuit.****"**

"**Que se passe-t-il?****"**

Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. C'était impossible. Tout semblait rester coincé entre ses lèvres. Baissant la tête, il fallait qu'elle lui donne une réponse, la plus bête aurait été acceptable. Comme par exemple, qu'elle avait juste envie de se balader, mais même cela ne put passer. Silencieuse, elle sentit tout de même le jeune homme s'installer à ses côtés.

"**Bien. Tu n****'****es pas oblig****é****e de parler mais si tu en as besoin ****à ****un moment donn****é****, tu peux venir me voir si tu le souhaites. Je pourrais t****'é****couter.****"**

"**Night le fait aussi.****"**

"**C****'****est vrai, mais il ne pourra pas te r****é****pondre comme je le fais.****"**

"**Mhm****… ****D****'****accord. J****'****y penserai.****"**

Tournant la tête elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se lever et de récupérer ses chaussures. Il était temps de se bouger un peu bien qu'elle ne savait pas encore comment se passait la vie au sein du camp.

"**Pr****é****pares-toi, il y a du rangement ****à ****faire et tu vas pouvoir apprendre ****à ****manier l****'é****p****é****e.****"**

"**Avec toi?****"**

"**Non, tu apprendras en compagnie d****'****un fils d****'****Ar****è****s.****"**

"**Wahoo****… ç****a a l****'****air plut****ô****t dangereux en compagnie d****'****un fils du Dieu de la guerre.****"**

"**Ne t****'****inqui****è****te pas, tout se passera bien.****"**

"**Tu seras l****à****?****"**

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette demande de sa part. Un peu sauvage, elle ne semblait pas vouloir de son aide auparavant. Et tout à coup, elle lui posait une telle question. Quelque chose était arrivée mais il ne pourrait pas le savoir sans qu'elle ne le lui raconte.

"**Oui je serai l****à****.****"**

"**Alors j****'****accepte. On se retrouve o****ù****?****"**

"**Je viendrai te chercher devant le bungalow des Herm****è****s dans une heure. Ne sois pas en retard.****"**

"**Hum****…"**

Et Ellay fila histoire de se préparer. Se battre à l'épée? Ce pourrait être pratique si jamais elle ne pouvait pas rester ici car elle ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place. C'était bizarre mais pas une première pour autant. Se faufilant dans le bungalow, elle se prépara et put changer de vêtements. Portant alors la tenue du camp et le fameux t-shirt orange, ce n'était pas vraiment une couleur qu'elle aimait porter mais passons. On lui proposa un lit mais elle refusa poliment tout en récupérant son sac à dos, elle se mit devant le bungalow pour attendre Caleb. Elle avait fait plus vite que prévu et avait même attaché ses cheveux histoire de ne pas être gênée durant l'entraînement. Prête autant qu'elle le pouvait, son cœur battait fort. L'appréhension était bien là et elle se sentait parfois observée mais il était aussi possible que ça ait un lien avec ce foutu songe. Ellay ne parvenait pas à l'enlever de sa tête mais heureusement une voix la fit sortir de ses pensées. Devant elle se trouvait Caleb, il portait une épée à sa taille ainsi qu'un bouclier. Il lui en tendit un, ainsi qu'une épée courte. C'était suffisant pour une première selon lui et il fallait d'abord voir ce dont elle était capable. Après tout les sang-mêlés étaient parfois surprenant au combat. Mais le regard de la rouquine ne pouvait se détacher de celui de l'autre garçon. Il devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans, ses yeux étaient verts et sa chevelure était noire. Mais si la rouquine ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce garçon ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait eu un coup de foudre mais bien parce qu'elle l'avait vu dans son rêve. Blanche comme un linge, les deux garçons se rendirent compte de son malaise.

"**Tout va bien?****"**

Ce fut la voix du fils d'Arès qui parvint à ses oreilles et c'était bien une des voix qu'elle avait entendu dans son rêve. C'était fou. Elle devenait dingue.

"**O..Oui oui****… ****Je crois.****"**

Elle se leva et prit l'épée ainsi que le bouclier. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle s'active histoire qu'ils ne posent pas plus de questions ou tout du moins qu'ils n'en aient pas le temps. Les regardant à tour de rôle, elle leur fit signe de bouger.

"**On n****'****a pas que ****ç****a ****à ****faire, si?****"**

"**Non, en effet.****"**

Là encore ce fut le fils d'Arès qui prit la parole mais par la suite Caleb intervint histoire que l'ambiance ne soit plus si froide ou étrange.

"**Ellay voici Clark, Clark voici Ellay.****"**

Une rencontre plutôt bizarre mais ils passèrent outre pour l'instant histoire de se rendre sur un des terrains d'entraînement. C'était ce qu'ils leur fallaient pour passer outre ce "léger accrochage". D'ailleurs ce fut éprouvant, surtout pour la demoiselle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire un tel effort physique. C'était rude, elle transpirait comme jamais et ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort mais elle tenait bon. Tenace, une vraie teigne quand elle le désirait, elle tint bon jusqu'à s'effondrer, en sueur et haletante. Clark s'approcha et posa le bout de sa lame sur sa gorge ce qui eut le don de l'énerver. Elle roula sur elle-même et se redressa avec l'aide de son épée. Ils étaient prêts à reprendre du service mais Caleb s'immisça entre eux.

"**Stop. C****'****est suffisant. Cela fait d****é****j****à ****deux ou trois heures que vous vous entra****î****nez. C****'****est son premier entra****î****nement parmi nous. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous entretuer une autre fois.****"**

Le fils d'Arès ne fit aucune remarque. Il fixa la jeune fille puis Caleb avant de les saluer et de partir. Il avait d'autres choses à faire et ils ne faisaient pas partie de ses projets. De nouveau seul à seul, Caleb s'approcha de la jeune fille.

"**Qu****'****est-ce qui t****'****a pris? Tu le connaissais d****é****j****à****? Tu l****'****as dans le nez?****"**

"**Dans le nez?****"**

"**Oui.. Tu ne le supportes pas?****"**

"**Ah****… ****Non j****'é****tais juste concentr****é****e****…****.****"**

"**Prends moi pour une poire, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas rester silencieuse et dans ton coin. Ellay tu n****'****es pas la seule dans ce cas. Nous avons tous eu des ennuis et..****"**

Et elle le coupa sèchement.

"**Non pas tous! Pas les m****ê****mes ennuis! Pas la m****ê****me vie ou les m****ê****mes r****ê****ves!****"**

Et sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette force, elle parvint à s'en aller pour ranger son équipement puis elle se rendit vers le lac où sans prendre le temps de quitter ses vêtements à part ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, elle plongea la tête la première dans l'eau. Ce fut bénéfique autant pour son corps que pour ses nerfs. Elle se calma instantanément. Sa chevelure était lâchée et collait à son visage tout comme ses vêtements. C'était impossible de rester impassible face à ce gars qu'elle avait vu tuer tant de gens dans son rêve. Comment aurait-elle pu rester de marbre? Mais elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, même pas à Night. Il était temps pour Ellay de se bouger, elle le savait. Pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire, il faudrait qu'elle reste ici pendant quelques temps histoire de se refaire une santé, apprendre à se défendre et se battre puis elle partirait sans un mot, sans un au-revoir car de toute manière elle ne prévoyait pas de créer des liens avec quiconque.

De son côté Caleb resta pantois devant sa réaction et crut déceler un des soucis : les rêves. Avant toute chose, il faudra donc tout lui expliquer et peut-être qu'à un moment donné elle pourra leur faire un minimum confiance et leur parlera davantage. Pour l'instant il préféra la laisser seule histoire qu'elle se reprenne et se calme. Réagir sous le contre coup de la colère n'était pas une bonne chose, elle ne serait pas assez cohérente. Il connaissait ça. Du coup il retourna jusqu'à son bungalow après avoir rangé son équipement. Ce ne serait pas simple d'apprivoiser ce chat sauvage mais il tentera encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne. Il lui avait aussi fallu du temps pour se faire au camp. Il verrait bien si faire comme pour lui réussirait sur Ellay.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Tu rigoles?

_Bien le bonjour tout le monde. ___

_Voici une suite assez courte mais n__é__cessaire avant de reprendre l__'__histoire et d__'__en savoir plus sur tout __ç__a. En tout cas, je vous remercie de suivre et lire cette fanfic. ___

_Prenez soin de vous et bonne journ__é__e!_

Les jours suivants, Ellay se mêla un peu plus aux autres habitants du camp. Une guerre se préparait, cela se sentait. Une tension planait telle une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais Ellay n'y prêtait pas attention ou tout du moins tentait. De plus elle allait à chaque cours d'auto-défense à l'épée comme elle aimait l'appeler. Cependant lors de ces moments-là, elle était pour le moins sur la défensive, agressive et cela Caleb le ressentait mais il n'était pas le seul. Clark également mais il avait vite compris qu'il était la cause de tout ça sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Au moins cela servait à Ellay pour apprendre plus vite, d'ailleurs la rouquine était douée dans cet art. Cependant à chaque fin de cours elle retournait au lac, plongeait, se changeait et allait dans le box des chevaux ailés jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Elle dormait toujours là-bas mais au moins chaque jour elle saluait les autres. Lys était retournée la voir à maintes reprises histoire de la faire sortir de son box mais rien à faire. Personne ne parvenait à s'approcher réellement de la demoiselle. Caleb tentait également sans pour autant la pousser dans ses retranchements car il voyait bien qu'à force de la pousser, elle reculait et était prête à bondir pour mordre. Sauf qu'à présent elle savait manier l'épée et qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire si elle ne se sentait pas à l'abri. Déjà qu'elle avait mis un coup de poing dès son réveil à Caleb, à présent ce serait sans doute bien pire. Pourtant il lui avait laissé une épée forgée par les enfants de Héphaïstos. C'était un cadeau de Déborah, la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son arrivée au camp. Ellay avait été touchée car elle ne s'y attendait pas. La chérissant comme jamais, elle en prenait extrêmement soin et dormait avec elle. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle, Caleb n'allait pas la réveiller comme la première fois. Il n'avait pas tord. Il fallait se méfier de Ellay et étant donné que ses rêves n'étaient pas vraiment au beau fixe, elle était agressive dès le réveil.

Cependant sa vie au camp n'était pas aussi terrible qu'elle le pensait. Les gens pouvaient être abordables même si elle ne voulait pas créer de liens. Elle avait peur d'en faire, peur de les perdre alors autant ne pas en avoir. C'était sa façon de se protéger et elle l'avait déjà expliqué à Night mais il ne le répéterait à personne, une chance! Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de défier Clark à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Cela allait au-delà de leurs cours, dès qu'elle le voyait, elle avait une irrépressible envie de l'attaquer sans pouvoir se contrôler. C'était un aspect qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et qui l'effrayait beaucoup. Et étant donné qu'elle ne parlait pas de ses rêves, elle ne pouvait pas savoir si elle se trompait ou non. Mais ses songes étaient si violents, il y avait tellement de sang, tellement de hurlements et à chaque fois elle visualisait Clark, l'épée en sang. Pourtant il ne paraissait pas si agressif, et encore il fallait se méfier. Après tout la directrice de son foyer était en réalité un monstre alors qui sait. Si ça se trouvait, Clark était à la botte d'un de ses monstres voulant tous les tuer car oui elle en savait un peu plus sur ce qui existait réellement ou non sur Terre. C'était impressionnant, génial et terrifiant à la fois. Bref tout pour griser un sang-mêlé, et bien qu'elle disait ne rien vouloir connaître sur son parent divin, au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé avoir un petit signe mais depuis son arrivée rien de tel n'était advenu.

D'ailleurs à cet instant précis, elle tentait de penser à autre chose tout en étant assise au bord du lac. C'était son petit coin personnel sans l'être. Des tas de demi-dieux venaient pour se détendre, s'amuser ou même flirter. Pourtant Ellay n'y prêtait aucune attention, se concentrant soit sur son épée, soit sur ses autres affaires. Mais ce jour-là ce n'était pas prévu par le Destin. Pour une fois il ne s'agissait ni de Caleb ni de Lys, ni même de Clark et c'était une chance. Cette fois il s'agissait de Deborah portant son éternelle salopette de travail, de la suie sur la joue, de l'huile sur les bras mais avec un sourire éclatant. Elle se mit à ses côtés et s'essuya les mains. Durant plusieurs minutes un silence s'installa entre elles mais cela ne dérangeait pas Ellay, au contraire. Ce n'était pas un silence déstabilisant ou angoissant, c'était leur petit truc bien qu'elles ne se côtoyaient pas beaucoup. C'était naturel, instinctif et c'était agréable. Pourtant Deb' avait quelque chose à lui dire. C'était pour le moins surprenant car personne ne s'attendait à ça, il fallait être honnête.

"**Ellay, il faut qu****'****on parle de quelque chose d****'****important et de r****é****cent.****"**

"**Hum?****"**

"**Une qu****ê****te va d****é****buter, tu sais de quoi il s****'****agit?****"**

"**En gros un petit groupe va partir pour aller r****é****ussir une mission quelque part dans le monde genre comme ceux qui tentent de nous sauver de Ga****ï****a et des romains?****"**

"**C****'****est ****ç****a.****"**

"**Bah tant mieux pour eux, en quoi ****ç****a me concerne? Tu pars?****"**

"**Je ne pars pas mais deux autres personnes que tu connais oui.****"**

"**Ah.****"**

Les conversations en compagnie de Ellay étaient toujours faites de la même façon, les gens avec qui elle dialoguait, parlaient bien plus qu'elle. Ses réponses étaient courtes, concises, rapides et il n'y avait pas de chichi. Lys en avait déjà parlé et ce depuis cette nuit où elles avaient longuement discuté. Mais il fallait qu'il y ait un début, une fin et une raison de converser. Si tel n'était pas le cas, Ellay ne prenait pas la peine de répondre.

"**Et tu en fais ****é****galement partie.****"**

C'était la partie critique de la conversation, enfin l'une des deux parties critiques.

"**QUOI?! Mais je n****'****ai rien demand****é****?!****"**

"**Je sais bien mais****…"**

"**Mais? Mais quoi? Pourquoi je devrais partir?!****"**

"**Et bien parce que tu as ****é****t****é ****choisie par la proph****é****tie de cette qu****ê****te. Tu es la seule du camp ****à ****ne pas avoir de parents divins et..****"**

"**Et?****"**

"**Et tu ****é****tais donc cit****é****e dans la proph****é****tie.****"**

C'était une nouvelle blague? Ça ne pouvait être que ça.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Oh bon sang

_Bonsoir tout le monde! _

_Encore merci de lire cette histoire! C__'__est parti pour la proph__é__tie et la qu__ê__te. Ella n__'__est pas au bout de ses surprises._

_Bonne soir__é__e! _

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Deborah ne pouvait être qu'une grossière erreur. Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle avait du faire demi-tour pour récupérer son sac à dos et se remettre en route pour trouver les deux autres membres de l'expédition dont elle ne voulait pas faire partie. C'était impossible. Ils pouvaient très bien se passer d'elle et prendre une autre personne. Mais les quêtes avaient toujours un but précis, et les prophéties également. C'était rageant et tandis qu'elle allait exploser, elle tomba non pas sur un des membres mais sur les deux. Se mettant à courir histoire de se défouler avant de leur parler, elle arriva essoufflée mais il était aisé de savoir ce qu'elle pensait rien qu'en croisant son regard.

"**Je****… ****Je****… ****Ne peux pas****… ****partir.. avec****… ****vous****…"**

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire à la base mais c'était un bon début, le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle mais également ses esprits. Parler sous le coup de la colère conduisait parfois à des conversations sans queue ni tête et pour pouvoir fuir tout ça, il fallait être maître de toutes ses capacités.

"**Tu n****'****as pas le choix. Tu as ****é****t****é ****cit****é****e.****"**

Ce gars avait le don de l'énerver. Et sa façon de parler comme si tout était normal, banal l'excédait encore plus. Ellay avait déjà du mal à converser avec lui sans prendre son épée pour tenter de la lui faire traverser le corps, mais si en plus il se mettait à parler de la sorte, elle allait vraiment exploser avant l'heure. Clark ne serait sans doute pas un compagnon de voyage dont elle avait rêvé, et inversement. Le jeune homme craignait le pire vu comment leur rencontre se passait. Heureusement il y avait Caleb qui faisait un peu office de tampon entre les deux. Soupirant, il préféra tout lui expliquer histoire qu'elle ne se jette pas sur le jeune homme à ses côtés.

"**Ellay, ce n****'****est pas de gaiet****é ****de c****œ****ur que nous partons faire cette qu****ê****te. Certes c****'****est un grand honneur et tout le tralala mais en ces temps, c****'****est pratiquement du suicide. Nous le savons, toi aussi et je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas tous les deux. Mais****…"**

Il faillit être coupé mais il leur lança un regard signifiant bien qu'il ne fallait pas lui marcher sur les pieds aujourd'hui. Aimable, patient, doux mais il ne fallait pas le pousser dans ses retranchements. Et étant donné qu'ils allaient partir tous les trois, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils commencent à s'entendre plutôt qu'à se lancer la balle toutes les quinze minutes en disant que c'était la faute de l'autre etc etc…

"**Donc je disais****.****Mais il va falloir faire avec. Nous devons nous soutenir pour ne pas perdre la vie et pouvoir revenir au camp sain et sauf. C****'****est ce qui m****'****importe le plus. Avec un peu de chance, l****'****autre groupe r****é****ussira ce qu****'****ils avaient entrepris et nous aurons plus de facilit****é ****pour tuer les monstres nous barrant la route.****"**

La rouquine réfléchissait de nouveau à toute allure. On lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était dans la fameuse prophétie, mais elle ne l'avait même pas entendu. Si ça se trouvait, ils s'étaient tous plantés en beauté.

"**Et quelle est la proph****é****tie?****"**

"**D****é****borah ne t****'****a rien dit?****"**

Cela surprenait Caleb mais également Clark. Le seul soucis c'est qu'en apprenant qu'elle faisait partie du petit groupe, elle était partie telle une furie et la fille d'Héphaïstos n'avait pas eu le temps de lui en dire plus, y compris lorsqu'elle avait fait marche arrière pour récupérer son sac.

"**Hum****… ****Je ne lui ai pas laiss****é ****le temps de le faire****…"**

Son tic de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure revint mais elle ne baissa pas la tête pour autant. Elle savait que sur ce coup elle était fautive mais elle voulait véritablement connaître ce dans quoi elle était impliquée sans le désirer. Et ce fut Clark qui lui raconta tout. À la base, la prophétie avait été conçue pour lui, c'était sa quête. Il fallait qu'il parte il le savait mais il ne se doutait pas à ce moment-là qu'il impliquerait Caleb, qu'il appréciait, ni même Ellay avec qui il existait un différent dont il ne connaissait pas la cause. Lui expliquant tout ça, il n'oublia aucun détails. Après avoir écouté la prophétie, il était allé prévenir Caleb tout en lui expliquant ce qui se passait et toute la petite troupe était présente à cet instant. Tandis qu'ils préparaient certaines affaires nécessaires au voyage, il fut convenu que Deborah soit celle qui prévienne Ellay histoire que la pilule passe un peu mieux et qu'elle n'étripe pas le jeune homme. Sur ce coup, la rouquine comprenait. C'était déjà assez dur à avaler mais si en plus Clark était venu le lui dire, elle aurait voulu le massacrer.

"**Et alors? Qu****'****est-ce que ****ç****a disait?****"**

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Ils devaient le lui dire. Ils ne pouvait pas y couper, elle faisait partie du groupe.

"**La vengeance accompagnera la guerre pour ainsi lib****é****rer l****'****arm****é****e**

**Mais sans l****'****enfant sans parents la qu****ê****te sera bris****é****e**

**Au-del****à ****du camp et du temps ils marcheront**

**Mais au moindre doute ils p****é****riront**

**La v****é****rit****é é****clatera mais il ne faudra pas faire le moindre faux pas.****"**

Effectivement cela ne donnait pas envie, et donc elle était l'enfant sans parents? Quelle douce appellation la conduisant de nouveau dans l'obscurité. Mais Clark eut un geste doux à son égard, il passa une main dans la chevelure de la rouquine comme pour la rassurer.

"**Ne t****'****inqui****è****te pas. Au pire des cas on va mourir ensemble. Ce sera sympa.****"**

Elle hallucinait. Il était dingue?! Et la prophétie parlait sans doute de ses rêves, les doutes qu'elle avait pour lui. Devrait-elle en parler à Caleb? C'était complexe mais pour l'instant ils avaient mieux à faire comme par exemple se préparer et ne pas tenter de mourir. Mais également trouver là où ils devaient se rendre car cette foutue prophétie ne les aidait pas beaucoup.

Les heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'annonce de la fameuse quête. Ellay rangeait son sac au côté de Night tout en vérifiant qu'elle avait de quoi nettoyer sa lame, manger, se soigner, de quoi se changer si elle était trempée mais pas trop non plus. Pour son lapin ce fut différent, tout en caressant Night, elle le déposa dans le box. Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener, elle le laissait en sécurité au côté de son seul ami : le cheval ailé.

"**Je te le confie, ok? Comme ****ç****a il ne lui arrivera rien et tu auras un petit souvenir de moi. Tu as int****é****r****ê****t ****à ****fuir si jamais les monstres ou les romains attaquent le camp. Ne te laisse pas faire ni dompter par le premier sang-m****ê****l****é ****venu. Tu es magnifique Night, et bien que ma vie soit bizarre, je suis contente que tu sois le premier ****ê****tre que j****'****ai rencontr****é ****avant que tout ne devienne un foutu bordel.****"**

Elle lui offrit une accolade ainsi qu'une sucrerie. Il allait lui manquer. Sans Night durant la nuit, ses cauchemars seraient vraiment terrifiants, elle le savait. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de l'emmener. De toute façon, ils avaient fait leur choix pour la marche à suivre lors de leur quête. Ils prendraient les transports en communs ou marcheraient. Il fallait agir le plus normalement possible surtout que la guerre faisait rage en dehors des protections du camp. Les romains pouvaient être non loin tout comme des tas de monstres. Caleb avait pris le temps de lui en parler tout comme Lys ou même Déborah avant que cette quête ne soit en tête de liste. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur mais elle quitta le box pour ainsi se rendre au limite du camp. Elle ne voulait pas dire au-revoir ou autre, qu'ils se débrouillent avec les sang-mêlés, de son côté elle voulait juste avoir la paix avant de quitter le seul endroit où être un enfant d'un Dieu n'était pas dangereux ou pas trop. Car entre nous, les entrainements n'avaient rien d'une partie de plaisir. Mais au moins ça l'avait préparé, une chance. Maintenant elle était logiquement prête à combattre mais la théorie n'avait rien de similaire avec la pratique. Combattre Clark était naturel, c'était un sang-mêlé qu'elle avait du mal à supporter mais surtout elle ne le tuerait pas au bout du compte, enfin elle le tentait. Cependant face à un véritable ennemi, elle n'aurait pas le choix et c'était toute autre chose. C'était ce qui lui passait en tête lorsqu'elle entendit des pas provenant du camp. Ils étaient tout aussi préparés qu'elle. Chacun possédait un sac à dos, et ils avaient également de quoi se défendre et se battre. Cependant tout était caché histoire de ne pas attirer les regards sur eux, quand bien même la brume pourrait cacher ce qu'ils faisaient. On ne savait jamais ce que les humains pourraient voir.

Inspirant à fond, elle regarda une dernière fois en direction du camp. Elle s'était préparée à le quitter mais seule et non pas pour une quelconque quête dont elle ne connaissait rien il y a quelques jours à peine. C'était infernal. C'était dur à avaler et pourtant elle le faisait. Sans doute était-elle folle mais elle ne les laisserait pas tomber, et ses songes lui donnaient envie d'en savoir plus sur Clark.

"**Vous ****ê****tes surs que nous devons aller dans cette direction?****"**

"**Oui, il faut aller voir si cette histoire sur l****'****arm****é****e disparue est vraie. Il n****'****y a rien de bien pr****é****cis sur ce mythe li****é à ****la colonie. Nous savons qu****'****il y a un camp romain, mais au final, nous nous sommes peut-****ê****tre rencontr****é****s bien avant et nous avons besoin d****'****armes, de soutien ****é****galement et de leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas ennemis.****"**

"**Ok****… ****Je vous suis****…****.****"**

Les dires de Caleb ne la rassuraient pas du tout. Cette histoire de camp romain voulant les décimer lui donnait froid dans le dos. Ainsi donc même en tant que descendant d'un Dieu, il existait des guerres et des combats. C'était effarant. Le seul endroit où ils auraient pu vivre se trouvait en danger. Sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment se l'expliquer tout ça la mettait dans une rage folle.

"**Et pour le temps, vous croyez que ****ç****a a un lien avec****…"**

"**Possible.****"**

Cette fois c'était Clark qui lui avait répondu et ce avant qu'elle ne puisse dire le nom du "Dieu" en question. C'était le genre de personne qu'elle n'avait pas franchement envie de rencontrer surtout vu les histoires qui existaient sur lui. Il avait dévorer ses propres enfants après tout. Il y avait de quoi angoisser non? Dans tous les cas ils venaient de partir du camp, au loin elle put observer un cheval ailé, peut-être Night. Souriant, elle lui fit un signe et s'engouffra davantage sur ce chemin et ce jusqu'à parvenir sur la route principale. La quête venait de commencer. Et vu comment sa vie se déroulait depuis peu, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit simple.


	9. Chapitre 8 : C'est de mieux en mieux

_Bien le bonjour,_

_Merci beaucoup pour le petit message. Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir, et encore merci de lire cette histoire. Voilà la suite. ça commence à bouger._

_Bonne journée!_

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils partis? Peut-être une semaine, voir une semaine et demie. Le chemin était long mais ils étaient chanceux. En effet ils n'avaient pas eu de gros problèmes à part un cyclope et une harpie. Ils ne faisaient partie d'aucun groupe. Il avait été facile de filer ou de les faire redevenir un petit tas de poussière. Il faisait nuit et ils étaient assis tous les trois dans une grotte car non ils n'allaient pas vraiment en ville et manque de chance, là où ils se rendaient il n'y avait pas vraiment de moyens de transport. Ils marchaient, faisaient des pauses pour se reposer, manger mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé un abri. Les nuits étaient fraîches et cela devait faire trois jours que la pluie n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Ils étaient trempés. La chevelure de Ellay partait dans tous les sens, même si elle tentait de les attacher plusieurs mèches partaient en vrille. D'ailleurs les deux garçons la taquinaient histoire que l'ambiance ne soit pas trop morose. Il fallait être discret et survivre, ce n'était pas véritablement un voyage tranquille. Pourtant ils arrivaient à rire mais une fois qu'il fallait dormir, Ellay s'écartait au possible et se mettait en boule dans un coin, espérant ne pas hurler de peur comme lorsqu'elle était au camp. Une chance que ça ne soit pas arrivé pour l'instant. Certes ses songes étaient sombres mais ils étaient totalement différents de ce qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant. Cette fois ils étaient focalisés sur elle. Ce n'était pas mieux. Le visage de sa mère apparaissait, elle semblait tellement heureuse au côté d'un homme dont elle ne voyait pas le visage. Puis il disparaissait totalement et sa mère sombrait dans la folie et le désespoir le plus total. Ne désirant pas cet enfant qui grandissait en elle, tentant de le perdre à maintes reprises lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Ellay savait qu'elle n'était pas désirée, mais jamais elle ne l'avait su à ce point. Le cœur en morceaux, les nerfs à fleur de peau, il était dur de lui parler à son réveil ce que les deux jeunes garçons savaient. Mais ce soir-là avant de dormir, Clark décida que c'était le bon moment de lui parler.

"**Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne peux pas me supporter et surtout pourquoi tu te mets à l'écart lorsque nous allons dormir?"**

Caleb le regarda, se demandant intérieurement si c'était la bonne façon de faire. Il posa son regard sur Ellay qui fusillait le fils de la guerre. Ce n'était donc pas la bonne méthode ni le bon moment.

"**De quoi je me mêle?! Je suis venue pour cette foutue quête, alors occupes-toi de nous conduire où il faut et basta!"**

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'attaquer même verbalement parlant. Stressée et quelque peu angoissée, elle démarrait au quart de tour. Voyant que Clark allait répliquer, Caleb prit la parole. Il faisait toujours office de tampon, heureusement qu'il était présent et surtout patient car avec ces deux zigottos il était assez dur de rester calme.

"**Nous nous faisons du soucis pour toi et n'oublies pas ce que la prophétie disait. Nous devons nous faire confiance. Tu peux nous parler, on ne va pas te juger."**

Prenant son sac tout contre elle, il suffisait que Caleb parle pour qu'elle se calme et tente de ne plus vouloir tuer Clark. Soupirant, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Pouvait-elle vraiment tout leur dire? Non c'était impossible. Et à peine pensa-t-elle de la sorte qu'une fissure apparut sur le haut de la grotte mais bien évidemment personne n'y fit attention.

"**Tout va bien je n'aime pas être collée aux autres quand je dors c'est tout."**

C'était une demie vérité mais étant donné que ce n'était pas totalement ça, la fissure continua sa route tout comme la conversation reprenait de plus belle.

"**Tu nous mens. On le voit bien, autant Caleb que moi. Au réveil tu es horrible et tu sembles toujours sur les nerfs. Quelque chose ne va pas."**

Ellay tentait de rester sereine mais c'était si dur à ses côtés. Pourtant elle n'explosa pas tout de suite. Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme, elle le devait. Rongeant son frein elle le fusilla de nouveau du regard puis observa le sol subitement très intéressant.

**"…"**

**"Clark a raison, il ne l'a peut-être pas dit correctement mais nous savons que tu nous caches des choses. Tu ne sembles pas bien. Tu es importante pour nous et…"**

**"Oh oui tellement importante que c'est Déborah qui est venue me parler de la quête! Je ne suis importante que parce que je suis obligée de venir avec vous!"**

Tandis qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, la fissure diminua quelque peu. Ellay venait de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout du moins une partie. Au fond d'elle, elle leur en voulait d'avoir agi de la sorte. Bien sur qu'elle n'était pas facile à vivre, elle le savait très bien mais franchement… Ils n'avaient pas pris la meilleure des décisions en agissant de la sorte. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la jeune fille. Ce fut Caleb qui prit la parole en premier. Clark préféra le laisser faire, il n'était pas vraiment un expert dans ce genre de situation.

"**Nous ne pensions pas mal agir, sincèrement. Il est possible que nous n'ayons pas réfléchi à ce que tu allais ressentir ou plutôt nous nous sommes trompés. Je pensais que tu allais nous tordre le cou si Clark et moi venions tout te dire."**

"**Moui… C'est possible mais… ça aurait été mieux… je crois."**

"**Très bien, je m'excuse alors pour ça. Toi aussi Clark non?"**

Ellay et Caleb le regardèrent subitement. La demoiselle attendait, cela se voyait, vigilante et prête à réagir à la moindre de ses paroles. Tandis que Caleb le poussait à parler. Franchement, ce n'était pas son truc, il ne pouvait pas parler en leur nom à tous les deux, ça aurait été si simple.

"**Oui, pareil. Je suis désolé."**

Au vu de ses propos la rouquine ne se jeta pas sur lui pour lui arracher les yeux ce qui était une bonne chose. Mais la conversation n'était pas terminée. Il y avait d'autres choses à mettre à plat et il fallait le faire tant que c'était possible.

"**Maintenant que nous avons mis ça au clair, parles-nous de ton comportement. Autant tu as pu être blessée par notre façon de faire, autant ce que tu fais nous met tous dans une situation étrange et nocive. Nous devons rester ensemble. Il faut donc qu'on sache ce qui cloche. Et ce qui cloche vraiment."**

Caleb était sérieux, Ellay le voyait bien tout comme Clark qui le remerciait silencieusement de prendre les choses en mains. Mais la rousse n'était pas encore prête à parler de ça. C'était bien trop dur. Et ainsi la fissure reprit sa route sans que rien ne l'arrête durant ce silence entre eux. Quelques roches commencèrent à tomber, de simples petits graviers mais cela suffit à les alerter.

"**Tout le monde dehors!"**

À peine eut-il pris le temps de dire ça, que le plafond de la grotte commença à s'écrouler. Caleb récupéra ses affaires et fut alors projeté sans qu'il ne sache par quoi ou qui hors de la grotte. Et devant lui un pan de la falaise s'écroula pour bloquer l'accès à leur abri d'une nuit. Ses deux comparses se trouvaient toujours à l'intérieur. Mais étaient-ils en vie?

"**Clark! Ellay! Vous m'entendez?!"**

Il tenta de s'approcher de la grotte mais là encore il fut repoussé violemment. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Il se souvint alors des propos de la prophétie et espéra sincèrement qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Toutefois il n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de s'en soucier car non loin de lui une troupe s'approchait et pas n'importe laquelle.

Il faisait sombre. Ses oreilles semblaient encore résonner et c'était désagréable au possible. Mais surtout, elle souffrait. D'où la douleur provenait-elle? Encore sonnée, elle avait du mal à se remettre les idées en place et surtout elle ne voyait absolument rien. Tout s'était effondré d'un coup sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Où étaient les garçons? Elle revoyait la scène. Les rochers commençaient à tomber et Caleb avait récupéré son sac tout comme Clark. Ils couraient vers la sortie mais un énorme rocher l'empêcha d'avancer davantage tandis qu'un autre, beaucoup plus petit frappait son crâne. Elle était tombée inconsciente mais pendant combien de temps? C'était une bonne question. Que faire? Elle devait avoir une lampe torche dans son sac. Ces petites lampes qu'il faut remonter pour avoir de la lumière, c'était bien pratique et pas besoin de piles. Sauf que son sac n'était plus contre elle. Déglutissant, elle commençait à paniquer.

"**Eh oh?"**

Sa voix résonna dans le restant de la grotte. Mais aucune réponse. C'était vraiment angoissant mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Si ça se trouvait les deux garçons étaient dans un pire état qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle les retrouve, elle ne pouvait pas rester seule. Tremblante, elle tenta de ramper et la douleur se fit plus forte. Au final, la plaie sur son crâne était minime contrairement à ce qui avait du arriver à sa jambe. Gémissant de douleur, elle s'allongea et tenta de reprendre son souffle. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Tâtonnant du bout des doigts autour d'elle, elle put alors frôler quelque chose. Du tissu? Ce n'était pas son sac, ça ressemblait à un jean. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle continua de le toucher, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une jambe. Bon sang, qui était-ce?

"**Caleb? Clark?"**

Sa voix résonna de nouveau sans aucune réponse en retour. Apeurée et complètement déstabilisée, elle rampa jusqu'au corps et remonta le long de ce dernier tandis que la douleur irradiait dans toute sa jambe. En sueur et à bout de souffle elle parvint jusqu'au visage et l'effleura doucement. La personne respirait c'était une bonne chose, elle sentait son souffle contre sa main. Son corps était encore chaud. Peut-être que le choc avait eu raison de lui. C'était une possibilité. Elle continua de frôler son corps histoire de trouver une quelconque plaie et lorsqu'elle toucha un de ses bras, le garçon se mit à gémir de douleur. Il était en vie et conscient. Génial. C'était une merveilleuse nouvelle et elle se sentit rassurée. D'ailleurs le jeune homme se mit à bouger et put ouvrir les yeux sans que la rouquine ne s'en rende compte.

"**Ellay?"**

C'était donc Clark. Bon elle aurait pu tomber mieux mais elle était malgré tout heureuse qu'il soit en vie et à ses côtés.

"**Oui. Tu sais où est Caleb?"**

"**Non. Il était devant nous, il a peut-être réussi à sortir avant que tout s'écroule. Comment vas-tu?"**

"**Je crois que j'ai une jambe fracturée ou alors une plaie, je n'arrive pas trop à savoir. Et toi?"**

"**C'est mon bras. Mais ça ira. Il faut de la lumière."**

Il chercha à son tour son sac ou quelque chose dans le même genre et ce fut celui de Ellay qu'il trouva en premier. Il put le savoir grâce à un petit talisman qu'elle avait au bout d'une fermeture éclair. Il lui donna son sac et la jeune fille commença à fouiller jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle désirait. Ainsi ils pouvaient avoir de la lumière c'était un bon début et ils purent se rendre compte des dégâts. La grotte s'était effondrée devant eux et les empêchait de sortir. Il fallait qu'ils l'explorent mais Ellay avait une jambe dans un état inquiétant tandis que Clark était blessé au bras. La plaie semblait profonde mais l'os n'était pas touché. Leur état n'était pas bon, et bien sur ils avaient tous les deux une blessure à la tête, confirmant ainsi la raison de leur léger trou noir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait la porter. La jeune fille semblait légère mais… Il y avait des tas de mais, de suppositions et cela l'énerva au possible. Il fallait qu'il soit calme. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il fallait mettre en pratique tout ce qu'on leur avait appris au camp. Inspirant à fond, il s'aida de la lumière pour trouver son bagage. Il prit de quoi se soigner et en donna également à la rouquine. Il s'agissait de nectar mais il ne fallait pas trop en abuser. Cependant ils en avaient réellement besoin et cela leur fit un bien fou pendant un certain laps de temps.

"**Je vais te porter. Par contre tu devras te tenir à moi. Il faut qu'on fasse ça à deux et que tu me fasses confiance."**

C'était une demande complexe. Ellay le regarda mais elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Quand bien même elle se sentait mieux grâce à ce qu'il lui avait donné, elle ne pourrait pas marcher avant un petit moment. Acquiesçant en silence, elle se retrouva sur son dos, ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou, et ce tout en tenant la petite lampe pour éclairer leur chemin. Clark grimaça quand elle s'installa sur lui, mais il ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Une fois qu'elle fut bien installée, il récupéra les sacs et commença à marcher parmi les décombres. Comment tout cela avait-il bien pu arriver? Il espérait également que Caleb était dehors, sain et sauf.

"**Je suis sûre que Caleb va bien. Il est malin… On le retrouvera quand on sera sorti."**

C'était comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Cela lui fit du bien malgré tout et il reprit sa marche correctement, tout en faisant attention de ne pas la faire tomber et tout en évitant les rochers se trouvant ici et là sur leur chemin. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte et marchèrent pendant un long moment mais il était dur de savoir pendant combien de temps exactement. Un silence pesant régnait entre eux et on ne pouvait entendre que les bruits des pas de Clark. Pour lui c'était le bon moment de reprendre la conversation, elle était bloquée avec lui et ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seule, un peu comme lui dans un sens.

"**Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas?"**

"**Tu crois que c'est le bon moment franchement?"**

"**On a vu pire je crois."**

"**Hum… On sait jamais…"**

"**Alors?"**

"**Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler!"**

Et suite à ses propos, la grotte commença à trembler de nouveau. Ils se figèrent tous les deux et durent attendre que ça se calme.

"**Je vois…."**

"**Quoi?"**

"**Tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu doutes et tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Je me trompe?"**

"**N'importe quoi!"**

Et la grotte trembla de nouveau, des morceaux de pierres tombant à leurs pieds. La jeune fille s'en rendit compte et elle se mordit la lèvre. C'était donc ça.

"**Il va falloir être honnête."**

"**Ou ne pas en parler du tout.."**

"**On ne s'en sortira jamais si tu ne me parles pas et si je ne te parle pas non plus."**

"**Hein? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"**

"**Je doute de toi également, je ne te fais pas toujours confiance. Tu es tellement sur la défensive."**

Les joues de la rouquine s'empourprèrent. Ainsi donc il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Grand bien lui fasse, ça ne lui donnait pas envie de parler. Mais si elle était un minimum honnête avec elle, elle saurait que c'était normal. Ses réactions devaient le repousser, et de son côté il s'agissait de ses rêves. Mais franchement, ils étaient réellement obligés d'en parler? Et suite à cette pensée, la grotte trembla de nouveau violemment. Ça voulait bien dire que oui. Soupirant, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils n'avaient pas le choix… Surtout qu'ils faisaient face à un véritable labyrinthe à présent.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Par où commencer?

_Bonjour tout le monde!___

_Voici la suite, je suis un peu plus lente __à __pr__é__sent. Navr__é__e. Dans tous les cas, merci de suivre cette histoire, je m__'__amuse beaucoup __à __l__'é__crire.___

_Bonne lecture et bonne journ__é__e :)_

Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour ses deux comparses. Mais projeté hors de la grotte et ne pouvant pas s'en approcher, il fallait patienter. Bien que cela lui serrait le cœur de les laisser dans cet endroit en tête à tête. De plus il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait été envoyé hors de la grotte. C'était impensable. Toutefois il n'avait plus vraiment le temps d'y songer car une troupe pour le moins particulière s'approchait de lui. Il fallait réagir et vite pour ne pas se faire voir ni même sentir. En effet divers monstres formaient une troupe et ils ne paraissaient pas vraiment heureux d'être ici. Cherchant le sens du vent, il se mit de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas le repérer et pour ne pas être visible, il se cacha derrière un pan de la falaise. Ainsi il était à l'abri tout du moins il l'espérait. Que faisaient-ils ici? Silencieux au possible, il tenta de rester calme tout en les écoutant pour en apprendre davantage et ce, sans se faire attraper.

"**On a perdu leur trace!****"****  
><strong>**"****C****'****est de ta faute, tu as voulu attraper cet humain****…"****  
><strong>**"****Mais j****'****avais faim!****"****  
><strong>**"****La ferme vous deux! Et c****'****est pareil pour les autres.****"**

Ainsi donc ils étaient pourchassés. Ce n'était pas bon signe. De plus le groupe était pour le moins hétéroclite : un cyclope, une échidna, trois harpies et quatre stryges. De quoi avoir froid dans le dos. Leur survie était déjà peu probable lors d'une quête mais avec un tel amas de monstres à leur trousse, elle semblait plutôt proche de zéro. Bien que pour l'instant c'était surtout sa survie vu que Ellay et Clark étaient portés disparus. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les retrouver et de retourner dans cette foutue grotte. Mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas bouger sans se faire repérer. Il continua donc son espionnage improvisé.

"**Nous devons les trouver. C****'****est un ordre que l****'****on doit suivre et nous devons les tuer, tout en ramenant une preuve de nos actes. Les traces s****'****arr****ê****tent devant la grotte.****"****  
><strong>**"****Alors ils sont forc****é****ment morts!****"****  
><strong>**"****Mouais****… ****Il y a une autre entr****é****e mais****…"****  
><strong>**"****Ah non! Je n****'****y vais pas! Je ne veux pas mourir, en plus il y a ce foutu labyrinthe. On pourrait rentrer et faire croire qu****'****on a r****é****ussi.****"****  
><strong>**"****Il nous tuera s****'****il apprend ce qu****'****on a fait. S****û****rement pas.****"**

Il semblerait qu'il y ait un chef dans cette étrange troupe. Et il voulait réussir la mission bien qu'ils craignaient tous cette grotte. Mais pourquoi? Certes il y avait un labyrinthe mais logiquement le Minotaure avait été terrassé. Ses deux amis pourraient s'en sortir. Mais au vu de leurs dires c'était pour le moins délicat. Ils avaient été stupides de se cacher dans cet endroit même pour une nuit. C'était un véritable piège et ils s'étaient engouffrés à l'intérieur sans réfléchir. Bon sang! Le jeune homme serra les dents ainsi que les poings mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et tenter de les aider. Seul contre tout ce cortège serait du suicide. C'était la mort assurée. Mais la terre trembla et l'épicentre se trouvait dans la grotte. Repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé, il espérait que c'était une bonne chose, une preuve qu'ils étaient encore en vie.

"**Continuons. Les autres doivent faire le tour par l****'****autre c****ô****t****é****, on va les rejoindre. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps et les emp****ê****cher de trouver cette foutue arm****é****e, ils seraient capables de r****é****unifier une partie des deux camps****… ****Il y a d****é****j****à ****cette histoire de statue d****'****Ath****é****na, c****'****est amplement suffisant.****"**

Encore une fois c'était le chef qui avait pris la parole. Il grogna une énième fois avant de reprendre la route suivi de toute la troupe. Caleb resta silencieux pendant un long moment avant de passer la tête pour voir si tout était paisible. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il était concentré mais il ne les vit pas. Ils étaient partis. Tout du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait car soudainement une strige lui sauta dessus. Ses serres acérées lacérèrent le haut du sang-mêlé. Hideuse au possible, il recula tout en grimaçant de douleur. Titubant quelque peu, il était encore sous le coup de la surprise. Pourtant il eut le réflexe de prendre son arme pour ainsi pouvoir se défendre. Il la fit tourner de façon à être prêt à l'attaque ou à bloquer celles de son ennemi.

"**Je savais bien qu****'****un petit rat avait quitt****é ****le navire! Ils ne voulaient pas m****'é****couter mais je serai la premi****è****re ****à ****ramener un sang-m****ê****l****é ****et surtout ****à ****le tuer!****"**

Ça n'avait vraiment rien de réjouissant pour le jeune homme. Mais dans son malheur il avait la chance d'avoir un seul ennemi à combattre. Il pourrait peut-être s'en sortir et sans se vanter il n'était pas trop mal durant les combats. Ses entrainements avaient payé. Au moins ça n'avait pas servi à rien. Inspirant à fond, il tenta de l'attaquer pour la blesser mais elle devait s'y attendre car elle esquiva avec aisance avant de trancher le dos du jeune homme. Gémissant de douleur, il se retourna aussi rapidement que possible. Il ne fallait pas trainer. Son sang coulait le long de ses plaies et cela pouvait attirer les autres. Et pour être honnête il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant. Respirant plus rapidement, il put esquiver une nouvelle attaque ainsi qu'une autre avant de la toucher et de la blesser. Tranchant alors un de ses membres mais cela n'avait pas plu à la femme-oiseau. Il fallait s'en douter.

"**Je vais te faire souffrir, sang-m****ê****l****é… ****Ta chair me servira et je montrerai ta d****é****pouille ****à ****ta m****è****re.****"**

L'idée ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir que son parent divin était sa mère? C'était impossible à part si.. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de songer à tout ça. Sa vie dépendait de ce combat et il était prêt à en découdre. Occultant toutes ses autres occupations et tracas, il se concentra sur son ennemi et l'attaqua de nouveau. Caleb fonça sur elle tout en se défendant lorsqu'elle tentait de lui asséner des coups. Pendant plusieurs minutes, qui lui semblèrent des heures, le combat fut acharné et aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner. Ce serait signer son arrêt de mort. En sueur, le sang faisant coller ses vêtements à sa peau ainsi qu'à ses plaies, il voyait bien que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les entrainements ou un combat face à un autre monstre. Des points noirs commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait en terminer une bonne fois pour toute. Alors il attaqua et au dernier moment il fit une feinte. Ainsi il put surprendre la femme-oiseau au point que sa lame traversa le corps du « monstre ». Cependant elle put lui laisser une nouvelle marque au niveau du visage avant de disparaitre en un tas de poussières. Il ne restait plus que ça d'elle. De son côté, Caleb était mal en point mais suffisamment alerte pour récupérer son sac et changer de place. Le combat aurait pu les alerter, ou encore l'odeur du sang ou la perte d'un de leur camarade de tueries. Il fallait qu'il se soigne et trouve cette fameuse autre sortie ou entrée de la grotte. Et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, voilà pourquoi il se mit en marche. Espérant qu'il ne rencontrerait pas un autre monstre avant de les avoir retrouvé et avant d'être un minimum soigné car cette fois il ne tiendrait pas durant un nouveau combat. Il fallait se dépêcher.

Ils ne se doutaient pas un seul instant de ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur de la grotte. Face à un labyrinthe ils n'oubliaient pas Caleb mais ils avaient un gros soucis à régler avant de pouvoir le rejoindre. De plus Ellay n'osait plus parler ou même réfléchir à ce qui la dérangeait chez Clark de peur que la grotte ne tremble de nouveau. Ici il fallait être honnête ou périr. Le soucis étant que parler, ce n'était pas du tout son truc. Cette quête allait vraiment la tuer que ce soit nerveusement ou physiquement. Silencieuse, tout autant que le jeune homme, elle observait le dédale face à eux. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il n'y avait aucun autre passage mais étant donné que douter d'une personne faisait trembler la grotte, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donner dans un labyrinthe? Pour le coup ils ne bougeaient pas. Ce n'était pas très engageant et avant de rentrer à l'intérieur il fallait mettre les choses au point. Au pire des cas ce serait leur porte de sortie si jamais des rochers tombaient à nouveau. Le brun savait qu'ils devaient parler et dire ce qu'ils pensaient. La grotte n'était pas banale et si ne pas se faire confiance risquait de les tuer, être honnête pouvait avoir un aspect positif. Tout du moins il l'espérait. Il se lança.

"**Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu es trop secr****è****te. Tu m****'****attaques sans cesse sans me donner de raisons et cette foutue proph****é****tie ne me donne pas envie de te faire confiance. Pourquoi sans toi tout serait perdu? Il faut m****'****expliquer****… ****Mais tu as su montrer que tu n****'é****tais pas inutile non plus, tu t****'****es concentr****é****e lors de nos entra****î****nements m****ê****me si tu voulais me tuer et moi aussi je l****'****avoue. Tu me tapes sur les nerfs. C****'****est inn****é ****chez toi on dirait. Alors maintenant tu vas arr****ê****ter de tout cacher, et par la m****ê****me occasion de nous faire tuer, et cracher le morceau.****"**

"**Mais****…****.****"**

À ce simple petit mot toute la grotte trembla de nouveau mais ce ne fut pas tout. Le labyrinthe se mit à changer devant leurs yeux ébahis. Les couloirs n'étaient plus les mêmes et des bruits inquiétants se firent entendre. Le dédale n'était pas vide. Ils en étaient certains l'un comme l'autre.

"**Il faut qu****'****on s****'****en sorte, Caleb nous attend ****à ****l****'****ext****é****rieur, je l****'****esp****è****re. Et on ne sait m****ê****me pas dans quel ****é****tat il pourrait ****ê****tre. Alors soit on travaille ensemble, soit on reste ici et on p****é****rit. Tu en penses quoi?****"**

Il n'avait pas tord. Caleb était son ami. Elle ne le lui dirait pas mais elle le pensait. Il avait été gentil et compréhensif avec elle. Ne la forçant jamais, il s'asseyait et pouvait rester silencieux sans que ça ne les gêne. Et à présent il était seul en dehors de la grotte, tout du moins elle l'espérait. Pour une fois Ellay était d'accord avec Clark sans que Caleb ne vienne le leur montrer.

"**D****'****accord****… ****Je suis d****'****accord avec toi.****"**

Elle était sincère et honnête, ce à quoi le labyrinthe sembla répondre de façon positive. Les couloirs redevinrent comme précédemment, et le bruit s'éloignait d'eux. C'était un bon signe. Il fallait à présent qu'ils continuent sur cette lancée mais à l'intérieur.

"**Tu es pr****ê****te?****"  
>"<strong>**Oui****… ****Je crois mais sinc****è****rement je****…"  
>"<strong>**Moi aussi j****'****ai peur.****"**

Elle serra un peu plus fortement le jeune homme contre elle. De son côté il espérait que le nectar ferait suffisamment effet pour qu'ils s'en sortent sans trop de dommages. Il savait qu'ils ne sortiraient pas indemnes de cet enfer. Ce serait bien trop beau et vu les bruits ils n'étaient pas seuls. Toutefois il ne connaissait qu'une légende avec un monstre à l'intérieur d'un labyrinthe. Cependant un autre sang-mêlé avait réussi à l'abattre. Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Alors qui était-là? Mystère. Pourtant ils devaient avancer et trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. C'est pour ça qu'il commença à entrer dans le dédale tout en portant la jeune fille. Mais à peine étaient-ils à l'intérieur que le chemin par lequel il venait de rentrer se ferma derrière eux. Plus de sortie de secours. Ils étaient obligés de continuer tout en restant le plus honnête et sincère possible. Ce n'était pas gagné.

"**Tu crois que Caleb va bien?****"**

La rouquine préféra aborder un sujet où ils avaient de fortes chances d'être du même avis. Et ce avant de continuer sur des sujets plus sensibles. Le silence ne les aiderait en était certaine sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. D'ailleurs cela surpris Clark qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne dise rien, histoire de ne pas en rajouter. Mais vu qu'elle s'était lancée, il en fit de même.

"**Il a de la ressource. Il a d****é****j****à ****eu d****'****autres missions pour trouver des informations ou d****'****autres sangs-m****ê****l****é****s. Les temps sont assez durs depuis quelques semaines. On survit plus qu****'****on ne vit, et on se pr****é****pare ****à ****la guerre. Alors je pense sinc****è****rement que Caleb est vivant, dehors, et qu****'****il doit nous chercher. On doit trouver une autre sortie pour en faire de m****ê****me.****"  
>"<strong>**Oui****… ****Comment tu l****'****as connu? Je te dirai pour moi apr****è****s, d****'****accord?****"  
>"<strong>**Tr****è****s bien. Je te crois.****"**

Il esquissa un petit sourire mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être vigilant. Pour l'instant le couloir ne leur donnait pas d'autres opportunités. Ils ne pouvaient qu'aller droit devant mais les bruits étaient toujours présents. Ce n'était pas rassurant. Mais le point positif étant que la grotte ne tremblait pas, et les chemins n'avaient pas encore bougé. De toute façons ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il fallait avancer.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Ça ne s'arrange pas

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Navr__é__e pour le retard. J__'__ai mis du temps __à __mettre la suite sur le site. Du coup je tenterai de me rattraper! Voici donc la suite, merci de continuer __à __lire.___

_Bonne journ__é__e_

—

Il était mal en point. Certes, il avait déjà combattu des monstres mais par la suite il était retourné au camp et s'était reposé. Ce n'était pas en temps de guerre et parfois il n'était pas seul. Sauf que pour cette occasion il n'avait aucun renfort ou coéquipier, il s'inquiétait pour ses amis et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle voulait le tuer. D'ailleurs elle avait tenté de le faire et était à deux doigts d'y arriver. Blessé, le sang coulait de ses plaies et il ne pouvait pas avancer de peur de se faire repérer. De plus il avait réussi à tuer un membre de la fameuse troupe de monstres. Il était possible qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils leur manquaient un partenaire de tuerie. Si tel était le cas, Caleb ne pourrait pas s'en sortir vivant. Seul, blessé, c'était du suicide que de vouloir les arrêter. Pourtant il pouvait profiter de leur plan pour trouver la fameuse entrée de la grotte. Certes il semblait y avoir un labyrinthe et des choses effrayant des monstres mais ses amis étaient là-bas. Pourtant le jeune homme ne s'inquiétait pas spécialement des monstres ou du labyrinthe. Ce qui le hantait davantage était la mésentente entre Clark et Ellay. Ils étaient à deux doigts de s'entretuer. La plupart du temps le fils de Némésis faisait office de tampon pour qu'ils n'en viennent pas au mains mais cette fois, ils étaient seul à seul. Espérant que cette épreuve les rapprocherait un minimum, il était loin de se douter de ce qui attendait les deux comparses. Dans tous les cas il devait tout d'abord se soigner un minimum avant de reprendre la route sans perdre la trace de leurs ennemis. Cherchant dans son sac des bandelettes ainsi qu'une barre de céréales pour le moins particulière, il se sentait mieux mais ça ne serait qu'éphémère. Et pendant ce laps de temps il faudrait rester en vie, ne pas se faire repérer et trouver l'entrée. Il était bien conscient du danger. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre la marche. Laissant la poussière faisant autrefois office de monstre derrière lui, il les chercha tout en faisant attention au sens du vent.

Espérant également qu'ils seraient assez stupides pour ne pas vérifier qu'un membre manquait, Caleb les observait de loin. La troupe avançait d'un bon pas, se lançant encore et toujours des remarques. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Ils en savaient beaucoup sur eux ainsi que sur leur quête. Après tout elle lui avait dit qu'elle connaissait sa mère. Ce n'était pas inscrit sur son front que son parent divin était une femme et encore moins La Vengeance. Ils devaient donc savoir pour Clark mais pas pour Ellay. Quoique… Il faudrait en être sur. Toutefois avancer un peu plus serait se montrer mais de sa place il n'entendait rien. Un brin kamikaze sur les bords, il reprit la route plus rapidement pour ainsi les atteindre et les écouter. La plupart du temps ce n'était que des remarques tel que « j'ai faim » ou encore « quand est-ce qu'on arrive ». D'ailleurs cela agaçait le chef du groupe qui au bout d'un moment stoppa net pour ainsi mettre les choses au point. Peut-être que cela aiderait le jeune homme pour en savoir plus.

**« ****Vous n****'****avez pas bient****ô****t fini de vous plaindre!**** »  
>« <strong>**Mais j****'****ai faim!**** »  
>« <strong>**Tu as tout le temps faim, et tu es inutile alors ferme-la!**** »  
>« <strong>**Mais****… »**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car le chef lui lança un regard pour le moins équivoque. Il fixa tour à tour chaque membre et c'est à cet instant précis que la chance de Caleb prit fin.

**« ****O****ù ****est la stryge?!**** »**

Les autres compères se regardèrent mais ne purent lui répondre étant donné qu'ils n'en savaient rien. Ce qui énerva davantage le chef de la bande. Ainsi donc les membres de la troupe avaient été choisis par avance et étaient ensemble pour une bonne raison : les tuer. Ce n'était pas bon signe et le jeune homme se savait beaucoup trop proche pour le coup.

**« ****On ne peut pas l****'****attendre..**** »**

Cette remarque provenait d'une harpie. Elle semblait sur ses gardes et avait peur de quelque chose et non pas de leur chef du jour.

**« ****Il va nous ****é****corcher et nous tuer si nous ne ramenons rien..**** »**

Cette fois c'est sa sœur harpie qui parla. Les autres acquiescèrent en silence et d'un simple signe de tête. Ils étaient effrayés. Cela n'échappa pas au chef du groupe qui n'en menait pas large lorsqu'ils venaient à évoquer le fameux commanditaire. Plus il les écoutait, plus Caleb savait qu'ils étaient en danger et avaient peu de chance de réussir cette quête. Mais plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur leur sort, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse intelligemment.

**« ****Trouvons l****'****entr****é****e. Nous r****é****cup****è****rerons les sang-m****ê****l****é****s et les m****è****neront ****à ****Lui. En route, nous ne sommes plus tr****è****s loin.**** »**

Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils marchaient depuis des heures. Et pendant tout ce laps de temps Caleb n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses amis. Les regardant prendre la route, il pensait être sortie d'affaire quand le vent changea soudainement de sens. Il le sentit et le vit dans le regard de certains des monstres. Ils savaient qu'un sang-mêlé était non loin d'eux et qu'il était blessé. Souriant de façon grotesque, le cyclope se tourna en direction du jeune homme. Son seul œil montrait toute la cruauté dont il était capable. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand toute la petite troupe eut ce même rictus.

**« ****Vous trois, attrapez-le et n****'é****chouez pas. Je pense savoir o****ù ****notre stryge a disparu. Il est bless****é****, seul, vous devriez vous en sortir. Les autres, on continue jusqu****'à ****la sortie de la grotte.**** »**

Et le chef reprit sa route accompagné du reste de la troupe. Sur place ne restait qu'une harpie, une stryge voulant sans doute venger sa sœur et l'échidna. Rien de bien enthousiasmant. Mais Caleb n'avait pas attendu qu'ils prennent leur disposition pour reprendre la route. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite. Il les avait entendu, la sortie ou l'entrée de la grotte n'était pas loin. Il fallait la trouver mais comment? C'était une bonne question dont il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et il n'avait pas spécialement hâte de rejoindre le monde d'Hadès. Courant mais sentant que les effets de la nourriture spéciale sang-mêlé disparaissaient, il grimaça de douleur. Se faisant un brin plus lent, il n'avait pas le temps d'en reprendre un morceau. Ce serait signé son arrêt de mort et ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Surtout que les monstres n'avaient aucun mal à le rattraper. Il les entendait et bien vite il se retrouva tout contre la falaise, prit au piège. Les trois monstres étaient ravis. Cela se voyait sur leur visage que la brume ne cachait pas. Quel dommage. Sur ce coup il aurait bien aimé ne pas connaître leur tête ou même leur corps car s'il devait mourir ce serait la dernière chose qu'il verrait. Pas terrible…

**« ****Je vais venger ma s****œ****ur! Je prendrai ta t****ê****te et ta chair!**** »**

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Caleb lui répondit du tac au tac.

**« ****C****'****est de famille alors. Elle disait la m****ê****me chose avant qu****'****elle ne devienne poussi****è****re.**** »**

Il se fustigea tout seul de ne pas savoir garder sa langue sur ce coup-là car elle lui fonça dessus. Il se décala in extremis mais voilà que les deux autres firent de même. Son épée à la main, il était prêt à combattre. Cette fois-là il ne put pas s'en sortir indemne et bien vite il fut de nouveau blessé. Pourtant il leur rendit coup pour coup chaque plaie. Et alors qu'il se sentait partir, son sang coulant le long de son corps et les monstres ravis de leur petit jeu, il passa à travers la falaise et disparut à leurs yeux. Inconscient ou presque, Caleb se sentir partir en arrière et se retrouva alors dans une semi-obscurité. Ici et là se trouvaient des flambeaux. Au bord d'un rocher, il tourna la tête et put alors voir tout un labyrinthe. Grimaçant, il s'avança encore un peu plus. À deux doigts de tomber, il fixa le sol en-dessous. Clark et Ellay étaient ici. Encore fallait-il les trouver. De plus des bruits sourds et pour le moins effrayants retentissaient ici et là. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être ici. Mais si le Minotaure n'était plus de ce monde, qui vivait dans cet endroit? L'unique moyen de le savoir était de s'y rendre et de les retrouver mais il n'était pas en état pour ça. Mais au moins il était en sécurité. Car en dehors, les trois monstres gémissaient.

Elles l'avaient perdu. Et leurs cris attirèrent le reste de la troupe. Le chef les fixa et leur demanda ce qui se passait mais il vit bien vite qu'il n'y avait aucun sang-mêlé à leurs pieds. La rage et la colère se firent voir dans son regard.

**« ****Vous avez r****é****ussi ****à ****le perdre alors qu****'****il ****é****tait bless****é… ****Bande d****'****incapables!**** »**

La harpie prit la parole en première. Il fallait qu'elles s'expliquent sous peine de retrouver la stryge dans le Tartare.

**« ****Il a disparu! Il ****é****tait l****à****, ****à ****notre merci, bless****é ****et il a disparu sous nos yeux!**** »**

Le leader fixa alors la paroi. Ainsi donc le sang-mêlé avait eu la chance de rentrer dans la grotte. Il grimaça et regarda la troupe.

**« ****Il a trouv****é ****l****'****entr****é****e. Mais cette derni****è****re a du bouger de nouveau. Il nous faut la trouver et le tuer. Vous serez punies pour votre ****é****chec, ne vous y trompez pas. Mais nous n****'****avons pas le temps pour ****ç****a.**** »**

Il était loin d'être bête mais ça Caleb ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était le chef, qu'il avait le dessus sur les autres mais qu'il craignait autant qu'eux leur commanditaire. Certes il avait de la jugeote mais le jeune homme ne savait pas encore à quel point. Pour l'instant il regardait le labyrinthe tout en tentant de se soigner. Faible, il était une cible pour le moins facile. Et ce n'était que le début.


End file.
